


Waltzing Through Plant Life

by smoonkramer



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Gen, Other, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoonkramer/pseuds/smoonkramer
Summary: Virgil knows how to sing and dance but hides it. Roman ends up finding out one night.





	Waltzing Through Plant Life

Roman was walking back to his room after a long day of editing the new video. He walked past Virgil's room when he thought he had heard something that sounded like music. Roman leaned his ear against Virgil's room door.

"I've been longing for Daisies to push through the floor"

Roman grew more curious and pushed open the door. Roman could not believe his eyes at the sight he found. Virgil was dancing around the room like he was dancing with someone and  singing. It was sort of adorable. Virgil turned towards him and Roman noticed that the other side's eyes were closed.

"I saw a bear in the den Reading my textbooks again"

Roman slipped farther into the room and shut the door quietly behind him. Then Roman walked over to where Virgil was dancing and got in sync with his movements while placing his   arms correctly on virgil.

"Heaven knows I could really use a frie-"

Virgil noticed Roman's arms on him and quickly stopped singing and slipped out of Roman's  grip. Roman let a look of disappointment show on his face for a moment but quickly covered it up.

"Please come back and dance, Virgil."

Virgil stayed silent.

"You were really good."

"No, I wasn't." Virgil replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, you were. You didn't make a single mistake."

"I guess."

"Please come dance with me." Roman replied offering a comforting smile.

" Fine." Virgil replied walking back over to Roman.

"Are you gonna restart the song?"

"No, it's on repeat."

"Oh."

Virgil took lead and started moving to the beat of the song.

It was a little while before he started to sing again.

" I'd rather waltz than just walk through the forest."

Roman smiled at how nice Virgil's voice sounded and how peaceful he looked while dancing.

" If I were to pluck on your heartstrings, Would you strum on mine?"

The sides continued to dance till they were exhausted and retired to the respective beds, both holding a slight smile on their face.


End file.
